Cartas
by birclock
Summary: “Escrevo-lhe para expressar meus sentimentos, mesmo sabendo que poderia lhe falar tudo isto diretamente”


Cartas.

Remus Lupin/Sirius Black.

Querido Sirius,

Escrevo-lhe para expressar meus sentimentos, mesmo sabendo que poderia lhe falar tudo isto diretamente. Poderia, é claro, é só uma palavra que escolhi para me expressar (por falta de encontrar outra adequada), aqui significando que ainda mantemos contato e – se eu de fato tivesse coragem – poderia perfeitamente bem falar-lhe ao vivo, como costumam dizer.

Estou feliz. Mas isto não é, infelizmente, uma coisa boa. Eu sei que esta felicidade é momentânea, e é rara. Para ser mais específico, ela é limitada às vezes que você fala comigo. E apenas nestas.

Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não gosto de me visar como um colegial apaixonado, e tampouco agir como tal. Eu não te amo e você sabe disso, só estou colocando as cartas na mesa. Cansei de mentir para o mundo e acima de tudo para mim mesmo.

Porém, somos dois tolos orgulhosos demais para aproximarmo-nos um do outro além do habitual. Disponibilizamos de feitos incríveis como Marotos, mas mais uma vez você sabe perfeitamente bem que não é o tipo de tempo que eu gostaria de passar quando se tratando de você. Às vezes, pessoas com tantos gostos compatíveis e pontos favorecedores como nós, devem passar mais tempo junto do que lhes é disposto, e assim tratar de outros assuntos – novos – que ainda não tiveram a oportunidade de serem postos em pauta.

Eu queria, por várias vezes aqui lhe confesso, poder ter o poder de parar o tempo naqueles poucos segundos que dispúnhamos. Ou poder rebobinar para todas as vezes que você me disse algo bonito, ou até mesmo quando parecia corar ao dizer tais coisas. Você sabe o quanto sou tolo com estas coisas, mas gosto de gravar a mínima expressão que transpassa o rosto das pessoas. Você estava ali então, com seu caráter indomável, e eu simplesmente o desejava ter a cada momento em que estávamos juntos.

Estamos juntos Sirius, sempre estaremos. Já o tomei para mim mesmo que sem seu consentimento, e permito-me sentir ciúmes sem sentir-me culpado por realizar quão tolo ato. Mas saiba que sentir ciúmes não me parece ser nada errado. Não o queria fazer sofrer por minha causa, mas tenho minhas razões (que não preciso descrever nesta carta) para crer que isto não cabe mais exatamente a mim.

Então hoje estou aqui, sentado escrevendo-lhe estas tolas palavras, que nem ao menos precisarei te encaminhar, pois estamos em uma distância consideravelmente curta para que precisemos de corujas. Eu não sei o que usar como desfecho: Não sei se lhe digo que preciso de você presente (mais do que nunca agora!) ou qualquer outro clichê do gênero, mas você sabe que é plena verdade. Já é tarde e estou perdendo as palavras antes que elas cheguem no papel, e quando você acordar provavelmente encontrará este mesmo exemplar sobre sua mesa de cabeceira (ou, se já chegou até aqui, é porque provavelmente já o encontrou), então lhe peço para que não me diga nada para não causar-me constrangimento ou afetar de alguma forma nosso relacionamento. Atrevo-me a pedir ainda mais que considere esta apenas uma conseqüência do acaso, como se não tivesse eu mesmo colocado esta folha de pergaminho ao teu alcance, e que você tenha sabido de tudo isto por meio dos ventos que lhe resolveram sussurrar. Sei que não é uma coisa muito legal de se dizer, isto que eu acabei de fazer, mas ainda assim não rasuro, pois sei que do contrário nunca me perdoaria se alguma espécie de alteração fosse feita no jeito com que nos tratamos.

Aqui o deixo, com a incerteza de que vai dar tudo certo, e mais uma vez caio no ridículo de implorar-lhe para que guarde para si estas palavras como conseqüência de um sonho qualquer. Você sabe que poderá contar comigo sempre, até mesmo quando estiver fora de mim (e você sabe bem o que quero dizer com isto!). Posso dizer que te amo, eterno amigo. Tão meu _Almofadinhas_.

Carinhosamente, subscrevo-me

Do sempre seu, Moony.

**N/A: **Primeiramente, agradecimentos especiais à Laís pela betagem! É pequena, eu sei, e a formatação não ficou exatamente do jeito que eu esperava, mas ainda assim espero que gostem e reviews. :3


End file.
